Bonnie's Ambush
by Mahanny
Summary: Old drabbled from Tumblr. Synopsis of 8x02 mentioned road trip with Steroline and Bonnie and I really wanted to write something about it.


"So, uh…" Caroline narrowed her eyes at the map that she had in her hands. Stefan looked at her from the corner of his eye with a hint of an amused smile on his face. He was definitely enjoying her attempts of making the situation as normal as possible. His eyes found Bonnie, sitting on the back seat of the car, and he looked at her over his shoulder briefly.

When Stefan saw how Bonnie was staring at him with a raised eyebrow and an incredulous face, he stood straight, looked ahead, and clearing his throat, pursing his lips. He had really been trying to being considerate with Bonnie since she was in a bad state, but Caroline being Caroline… Well, that made things difficult, because not smiling at her cute actions was almost impossible.

"Yes, you just have to keep going straightforward until you see the next sign and-"  
"Why don't we just use a GPS?" Bonnie asked suddenly, sitting on the edge of the seat to rest her chin on Caroline's.  
"Because Caroline destroyed it the other day" Stefan mumbled, his eyes fixed on the road.  
"What?" Bonnie frowned.  
"That's not true" Caroline said with a smile, rolling her eyes.  
"You literally threw the device out the window because you said the woman was wrong, Caroline" Stefan raised his eyebrows at her and she folded her arms. "And by the way", he rested his hand on Caroline's knee and squeezed it affectionately, "I don't need a map, I've driven to North Caroline and Duke several times."

Caroline raised her head and looked into Stefan's eyes instantly, remembering their road trip from years ago. Bonnie pursed her lips, biting her tongue so that she would not say how whipped both of them were. They were annoyingly cute, she guessed.

"I think that if we want to get to Duke, you should keep your eyes on the road, Stefan" Bonnie said.  
"Oh, sorry" he averted his gaze to the road again and Caroline smiled softly, looking down. But he did not pull his hand away from her knee, and she took advantage to interlace her fingers with his.

One of their phones started ringing and Caroline looked through the window, trying to act as if she was not hearing the ringtone. Stefan's smile vanished a little and Bonnie looked at each one of them carefully.

"Caroline, your phone."  
"Oh, I thought it was yours" Caroline said with a nervous giggle, grabbing the phone. She stared at the screen in silence; Stefan looked at the phone from the corner of his eye too. Bonnie, confused, peeked over Caroline's shoulder to see who was calling her.  
"Who's that?"  
"Oh, just an old friend from Dallas" she turned down the call and Stefan tried to remain still.  
"Friend?" Bonnie asked.  
"Yeah, a colleague, actually, from the news station."  
"Is she calling again to ask you about the wedding?" Stefan asked, unable to restrain himself.  
"Stefan-"  
"I'm just curious" he said, and cleared his throat.  
"What am I missing?"  
"This woman, she's just one of those gossipy, snoopy, nosy, annoying people that want to know everything, and she keeps trying to know why I cancelled the wedding."  
"Oh" Bonnie said.

She sat back on her seat and looked at Stefan's face through the rear-view mirror. Bonnie and he were not the most intimate friends, but she could almost feel the insecurities growing inside of him every time the Alaric-Caroline wedding thing was brought up.

Caroline seemed to know this too, since she had clearly tried to ignore the phone and the call.

"I'm actually glad you cancelled that set up. You marrying in a court house? As if that was going to happen" Bonnie sneered.  
"Yeah" Stefan said under his breath. Caroline looked at him from the corner of her eye.  
"I mean, you practically planned a June wedding with Stefan since day 1, so" Bonnie said as if she was just commenting the weather. Caroline widened her eyes in shock, freezing.  
"Exactly" Stefan said, distracted and staring at the road. But then he suddenly frowned and looked confused. "Wait, what?"  
"Nothing" Caroline said quickly. "Bonnie" she said in a warning tone.  
"It was so funny. She saw you that day in high school, developing such a crush on you" Bonnie sighed dramatically. "The research that she did about you was spectacular, that I have to admit."  
"Bonnie" Caroline said with gritted teeth. Stefan was listening carefully, amused.  
"She couldn't stop talking about you" Bonnie laughed and Caroline bit her lower lip, moving her leg anxiously. Stefan looked at her with a smirk on his face. She was being cute. He was not used to seeing her being shy or embarrassed about something. "His favorite color is blue" Bonnie imitated Caroline.  
"I'm going to kill you" Caroline said under her breath with a fake smile, looking through the window.  
"And then, that was it. She just decided you two were going to have a June wedding" Bonnie said. Stefan could not help but smile softly, looking down. "She mentioned it like a…"  
"SO" Caroline grabbed something from her bag. "I made sandwiches in case we got hungry. Aren't you guys hungry?"  
"… hundred of times. I even caught her searching for wedding…"  
"I have tuna and mayo, ham and cheese… Oh! Look, I also brought some blood bags."  
"… dresses in her phone once, and then she searched for hair styles. Oh, and…"  
"Here, drink, Stefan" Caroline practically pushed the mouthpiece against Stefan's lips and then squeezed the bag clumsily. He had to give a sip so that he would not choke with blood.

Bonnie shut her mouth then, proud of herself, and watched them with a smile of victory. Stefan was staring intently at Caroline. So intently that she got even more nervous.

"What?"  
"Nothing" he said after she pulled the bag away from his mouth, looking at her as if she was the only person in his world. After hearing Bonnie's words, he was dying to kiss her. "You seem nervous."  
"Wha-, what do you mean?" she said with a nervous giggle, taking a bag of chips now. "I'm not nervous. Why would I be nervous, Stefan? There's nothing to be nervous about."  
"Well, you never told me you wanted to marry me since-"

Suddenly, a lot of chips flew off from the bag. Caroline had gotten so nervous that she had used a lot of uncontrolled strength to open it and the car was filled with chips everywhere.

Stefan pursed his lips, trying not to laugh. Bonnie could not help but burst into laughter.

"Nice" she muttered.  
"Uh" Caroline cleared her throat, looking away, and then jumped on her seat. "Look! We're here. You can stop the car there."

Stefan followed her indications and turned off the engine. Caroline did not wait a second to get out of the car.

"You're welcome" Bonnie said before opening the door of the car.  
"Wait" Stefan said before she could leave. "What you've said, about…" he smiled a little. "Caroline wanting a June wedding, with me. Is it really what…"  
"Happened? Yeah" Bonnie said. "Stop feeling insecure about Alaric, Stefan. Caroline has wanted to nab you since the first time she saw you, trust me."

Stefan nodded and smiled shyly. He looked at Caroline through the window of the car. A June wedding did not sound bad. Not at all.


End file.
